gin_wigmorefandomcom-20200213-history
Oh My
Oh My is the first single and track on Gin Wigmore's first album Holy Smoke. It was certified Gold after 10 weeks on the New Zealand charts. Lyrics Oh my God I'm beaten in the game of love And I fall down I fall down on my knees I fall Oh my God, I'm beaten in the game of love Oh my god, I've been beaten in the game of love I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now So I fall to my knees Praying to God oh help me please I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now Oh my lord And I'm not crazy about the way that you feel I cant go changing the way that you deal with love Steppin' and stoppin' my things Let me take back a whole lot of those games Sometimes I go a little crazy thing and .. Oh my God, I've been beaten in the game of love I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now So I fall to my knees Praying to God oh help me please (help me please) I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now Oh my lord And I'm to die of a broken heart A good scooch that may never last But oh no baby you were never there Never there to cradle my tears I been once bitten now I won't go back I timeless act that I keep for fact And let lie so it won't be wasted and thinkin' Oh my god, I've been beaten in the game we called love I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now, oh my Lord Oh my God I'm beaten in the game of love And I fall down I fall down on my knees I fall Oh my God I'm beaten in the game of love And I fall down I fall down on my knees I fall Oh my god, I've been beaten in the game we called love I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now So I fall to my knees Praying to God oh help me please (help me please) I've had two years in heaven but five weeks in hell Where do I go now Oh my god, oh my lord I'm down on my knees And I'm begging you please Oh my god, oh my lord I'm down on my knees And I'm begging you please Analysis Gin Wigmore spent two years in an amazing relationship, so amazing in fact, that she compares it to Heaven. When the breakup came, the joy of the relationship was turned into depression from losing what was so perfect. Now Gin is heart-broken that she doesn’t have that great relationship anymore, so she’s comparing the breakup to Hell. Category:Gin Wigmore Songs Category:Holy Smoke Category:2009 Category:Pop Rock